


Sweet Tooth

by mweerden



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Force Bond, Prompt Fic, Rey is also a huge tease, Rey is even more clueless, Reylo- Freeform, Smut, after the war, kylo is clueless, wickedlywonderfulweekofreylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mweerden/pseuds/mweerden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo tries to keep Rey at arm's length but fails horribly when he finds out Rey likes candy. A very particular kind of candy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for the prompt "Jawbreakers", as part of KagamiSorciere's WickedlyWonderfulWeekOfReylo!
> 
> Don't let your mind travel to the gutter; this fic is about the candy. Jawbreaker candies. The really BIG jawbreakers. You know, the ones SO BIG that there's really only one way to eat them.  
> Nothing smutty about that, nope! Nooooope.... ;)
> 
> Just to clarify: the past is written in past tense and the current happenings in present tense. 
> 
> Thanks again Elywyngirlie for beta'ing!

Rey was happy at the Resistance base in D’Qar. She never found her true family, but the one she had here was enough for her. Finn, Poe, General Organa, Master Luke. An unlikely family, but beggars can’t be choosers.

She trained with Master Luke almost all day, every day. Even had her own saberstaff now.  
Finn was a lieutenant, charged with training the new recruits. He was very good at it too, using his natural charm to win over almost everyone.

Poe was…Poe. He always made her laugh and had made it his personal mission to make her the best pilot in the Resistance. _Well, after him, of course_.

Finn and Poe were around her all the time, although lately they were also around each other a lot. Rey had to smile at that. The way they tried to hide their feelings for each other was cute, but no one could keep their thoughts to themselves when Rey was around. No one, except _that one_.

Kylo was still an outcast, after all this time, and she felt for him. No one but her ever knew how lonely he had been his whole life.  
Only a handful of people knew why he defected, but she was one of them. She had always done her best to make him feel comfortable, but at one point he had closed his mind off to her. The silence in their bond hurt, or maybe it was the rejection she felt. Either way, she did not press him on the matter, knowing how volatile his character could be.

\---

It had been getting progressively worse these past months. Much, much worse.

Kylo had been living on the Resistance base for almost 18 months now. 18 months since his defection. He could’ve lived with what he did to his father, if you could call what he did living at all. But Snoke wanted more. He always did. When Snoke gave him the order to kill his mother and Rey, something just snapped inside of him. He didn’t think he could have killed either. Not his mother, but certainly not the girl who kept unwittingly broadcasting her thoughts and feelings into their bond.

So he made a trade with the Resistance. Snoke’s life for his own. The war was over not long after that, although First Order pockets kept popping up through the galaxy, keeping them busy. He wasn’t liked here, but he was tolerated.  He could have lived a relatively peaceful life here, if not for the girl. The girl was ruining him. Instead of giving him a wide berth in the corridors on the base, she seemed almost to seek him out.

His heart always skipped a beat when he saw her-- whether she was dressed in her standard issue Resistance uniform, her padawan training robes or her orange pilot suit, she always beamed at him like a beacon of light. It was very hard not to grow attached to that kind of warmth. Too hard, as it turned out.

Kylo was good at shielding his feelings and his thoughts though, and he gave Rey no reason to go looking for them. He was doing pretty well with it too. Until he discovered that Rey had a sweet tooth…

\---

\---

Rey walks through the corridor in the early morning, wanting to get a head start in the training room before Master Luke arrives. Even though she hasn’t had her breakfast yet, she’s already licking on a jawbreaker. Having missed out on candy her whole life, she has discovered that she likes it _a lot_. Particularly jawbreakers.

All of a sudden, a familiar broad shape turns the corner in front of her. She frowns at his momentary jerk of hesitation, but he has nowhere else to turn and they both know it. Rey decides to corner him.

“Morning Kylo. You’re up early?” Rey says, and licks her jawbreaker. She notices that Kylo starts turning crimson all the way up to his ears, but chalks it up to his natural shyness.

“Yeah…well.” Kylo almost stutters. He swallows hard to regain some composure. “I was headed to the mess hall. Wanted to get breakfast before the crowd.”

Another lick of the jawbreaker. “Well enjoy. Maybe we can train a bit tonight?”

“We’ll see Rey, okay? Gotta get going now, bye!” Kylo stammers, backing away from her. Puzzled, Rey licks again. _What the kriff is up with that guy lately? He’s been acting even weirder than usual._

_\---_

Kylo turns the corner in a hurry. _This has GOT to stop_. She has been walking around licking those damn jawbreakers all day, ever since Dameron brought her some two months ago. He can’t tear his eyes away anymore, every time he sees her plush, pink tong sliding over the smooth surface of the jawbreaker _as if she were_ … Kylo punches himself in the side of the head. He can’t walk around like this all day again. He just can’t. If he slips up and she _sees_ …he’ll never be able to face her again.

That night Kylo decides to try to get it out of his system. He lies down on his bed after lights out, and, after making sure his mental barriers are up and secure, turns his thoughts towards Rey. Specifically Rey licking her jawbreaker.

He puts his hand inside his loose short and finds his cock is already hard as a rock. Just from _thinking_ about her. _Kriffing stars, what is this girl doing to me?_ , he thinks desperately.  
He runs his fingers over his length and trails over the head. He imagines Rey’s tongue circling him, teasing him. Running her tongue all the way from the base of his cock to the tip, before finally taking him in her mouth. He wets his hand with spit and starts pumping his fist up and down his length, all the while pretending it’s her mouth, her tongue, on him. It doesn’t last long. When he comes a deep moan escapes him and he is left panting in the dark. _This is where it ends_ , he thinks. _Enough_.

It wasn’t enough, he realizes dejectedly the next day. If anything, it’s gotten worse.  
They’ve assembled in the conference room for the weekly briefing. Rey stands across from him, licking her jawbreaker, as usual. He steals glances at her but is careful not to show it. Rey drags her tongue over the ball and Kylo suddenly feels a heat starting to pool in his lower belly. He feels dizzy. _Oh no. OH NO. This will not do AT ALL_. Kylo feels himself going hard as he watches Rey drag her tongue over her candy again. He turns red and silently thanks the stars for his tight underwear and pants. This must be the most awkward hard on ever, but maybe he’ll get through it. Just maybe.  
  
When General Organa closes the meeting, Kylo doesn’t even notice. People start to file past him out of the room. Suddenly Rey squeezes playfully between Snap and Kylo. Her hip brushes against his hard cock and they both instantly freeze. Kylo tries to disappear into the wall as he watches her eyes go round with shock. She turns her head up slowly…and looks at him with a glint in her eyes. Her lips curl up in the tiniest of smiles as she leaves the room and Kylo can start to breathe again.

\---

As Rey walks out of the room her head is spinning. _So THIS is why he was acting so weird?_ Her belly fills with butterflies and a feverish blush starts to cross her cheeks as she rushes back to her room.

Lying on her bed, she lets her thoughts wander to Kylo. She had found him physically appealing ever since the first saw him, but as he mentally started to shut her out, she assumed a reciprocation of those feelings was not to be expected.

 _And now this! How long has he wanted her?_ Thinking back on it, she decides she probably missed a lot of clues. All those times she caught those dark, shining eyes watching her. _Dammit Rey!_

Well. The more important question is how she will handle this going forward. Just thinking about the possibilities makes a small fire start to spread in her lower regions. Even though he doesn’t show her _his_ feelings through the bond, she is aware that he is receiving _hers_ just fine. Perhaps it was time to have some fun.

She grabs a fresh jawbreaker and heads back into the corridors of the base. It doesn’t take her long to find him; the energy surrounding their bond gets more frantic the closer she gets. Kylo is in the mess hall drinking caf. Even though the place is pretty quiet, she walks past him and sits at the other end of the hall, facing him. She trains her stare on him while she brings her jawbreaker to her mouth. Kylo sits up straight so suddenly he bumps the table with his knee and almost spills his caf.

Looking straight at him, she trails the tip of her tongue over the ball, making little circles, followed by long drags of her flat tongue all the way across. When she closes her lips over the ball, as far as they will go, and starts to suck on it she imagines kneeling between his legs and lets this thought seep into his mind through the Bond. Kylo’s eyes go round with shock and his mouth drops open into a little “o”.

Satisfied with her work, Rey gets up, flashes Kylo a lascivious little smile, and parades out of the mess hall.

\---

She’s been teasing him for almost two weeks now, and he has to put an end to it one way or the other. He hasn’t been sleeping. He hasn’t been eating. The images she sends him are getting more and more lewd and he can’t stop thinking about what he’ll do to her once he gets his hands on her.

A thunderstorm rages around the base one night while Kylo paces his room. Suddenly his mind fills with a foreign image of himself, lying on his back on a bed. Rey straddles him, her hips slowly rolling back and forth, eyes closed and head hanging back in ecstasy.

For the first time in a long, long time, Kylo drops his mental barriers completely and before he can think twice, he broadcasts to her: “ _I AM COMING FOR YOU_ ”.

It takes all the effort he can manage not to run to her room. As he approaches the room, the door slides open and Rey is there, loose hair streaming down the front of her wide shirt. She’s not wearing any pants. Her face is flushed with anticipation.

“Rey” Kylo growls and he pounces.

\---

Rey’s mind blanks as she feels Kylo’s strong arms wrap around her waist. His hands move desperately over her body, as if he wants to explore every part of her as quickly as possible. He slides his hands over her ass and gasps when he realizes she’s not wearing panties underneath her shirt.

Kylo trails his hands up towards her breasts and Rey moans as he palms her nipples. She tilts her head up and pulls him down from the front of his tank top. He surprises her with a tender kiss and Rey opens her mouth to let him in.

She curls her hands into his hair and when she bites his lip softly, he moans into her mouth with an intensity that makes a fire burn inside her and wetness pool between her thighs.

 _“THE BED,”_ is all she can think at him and immediately she is picked up. She wraps her legs around his waist and the friction feels _so good_. Rey rubs her clit against his stomach as Kylo stalks toward the bed and gently lowers her down. He hooks his hands behind the backs of her knees and pulls her towards him until her ass is right there on the edge. Her shirt is dragged up over her body and Rey quickly discards it.

Kylo bends over Rey and buries his face in the crook of her neck, trailing his tongue over the sensitive parts. Her whole body starts to tingle as he bites down softly on her collarbone, marking her. He cups her small firm breasts and trails his tongue over her nipples, first one, and then the other. He plants kisses around her abdomen as he slowly sinks to his knees on the ground in between her legs.

His lips reach her hipbone and Rey gasps as he trails his nails upwards over her thighs.

Kylo smirks and hooks both her legs over his shoulders. He plants soft kisses on the inside of her thighs until he suddenly drags his tongue over her folds. Rey has to choke back a scream as she feels him groaning against her wetness. He grips her hips tight and presses his tongue into her slowly. Her cunt clenches and her head is spinning with pleasure. His arousal, her excitement, it all blends together in their bond until they can’t even be sure which thoughts are their own anymore.

He latches on to her clit and starts to suck, rolling his tongue against her nub. Rey’s back arches and she grabs two handfuls of his thick black curls into her hands. When he hears her moans increasing, he slowly presses two fingers into her and starts flexing them. Impossible to hold back now, Rey screams as her climax explodes from her center and rolls over her in waves.

Grinning like a lunatic, his mouth and chin covered in her arousal, he crawls onto the bed. He rips his top off, wipes his face with it and lies down on his back.

Rey trails her hands over his broad chest, feeling all the ridges and muscles and scars. In this moment, he is the most beautiful thing in the world to her. She places her hand on the front of his pants and gives his cock a squeeze.  He feels huge, and impatiently she pulls down his pants, freeing his hard length.

Still tracing her hands across his abdomen, she places the tip of her tongue at the base and trails up his length. “Kriff, Rey” he moans. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted this?” Kylo shivers as Rey licks every inch of his cock, until she finally closes her lips around the tip and slowly takes him into her mouth. Kylo almost loses himself right then, but he manages to pull himself together as Rey’s head slowly starts to bob up and down. Tears start leaking out of his eyes as he strokes the back of her head gently.

When he feels the pressure inside him building dangerously high he nudges her head up to look at him. He sends her the same image Rey sent him earlier in the evening, lifetimes ago it feels. Her face breaks out in a mischievous smile and she crawls over to straddle him. He positions himself at her entrance and she slowly lowers herself down on him.

“Oh stars, Kylo,” Rey moans. He’s big, she has never felt this stretched before. They interlock their fingers as Rey slowly starts to roll her hips back and forth. Kylo feels he won’t last long, she’s so wet and tight and _his_. He presses his thumb against her clit and starts rubbing circles as she moves around him.

She can feel the heat building inside her again, moving faster as Kylo’s moans increase with her rhythm. “Look at me when you come Rey,” he tells her and before she knows it she clenches around him and her mind is consumed by a blazing white light. She presses her forehead to his as he pumps up into her for the last hard thrusts before he follows her into his release.

They smile at each other, panting and drenched with each other’s sweat. Rey plants a kiss on Kylo’s soft lips before gently sliding off him. She settles against him with her head over his heart. She can feel it still racing. No words need to be spoken; their bond is fully open and their thoughts and feelings come together as if they always had been.

As they drift off to sleep, Kylo draws lazy circles on Rey’s back and remarks drily: “I guess I should probably thank Dameron for bringing you those jawbreakers..”


End file.
